


The Feels of Kaede Kaburagi

by shezni



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezni/pseuds/shezni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious father's snooping leads to way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feels of Kaede Kaburagi

“Kaede?”

Kotetsu peered into the family room, searching for his absent daughter. It was almost time for him to drive her to school, yet he couldn’t find the girl anywhere. He’d check her room, the kitchen, even his mother’s garden, but she was simply nowhere to be found. Baffled, the older man sat down on the couch and decided to wait for her to show up, hopefully in time for school. He reached towards the coffee table to pick up a newspaper, and then froze. Sitting just out of his reach was Kaede’s laptop, the very one he had gotten her for Christmas last year. It was on and open, the screen glowing warmly in the dimly lit room.

Kotetsu looked shiftily around him, and then leaned over to look at the unattended screen. Deep down (okay, maybe not so deep down) he knew he was snooping, but he simply couldn’t help it. After all, he’d bought her that laptop, hadn’t he? Shouldn’t he know what she was doing with it? He found himself staring at a website with a pleasant blue background, decorated with rounded boxes and white text. The name in the left-hand corner was presented as a simple, blunt, misspelled statement.

**tumblr.**

 Kotetsu looked quizzically at the site, scrolling downward to get a better look. It seemed to be a sort of blogging site, but it wasn’t like any of the blogs he’d seen before. There were way more pictures than words and no one seemed to care an awful lot about spelling. And, of course, Kaede’s blog was full of pictures of Barnaby. Kotetsu grimaced. It wasn’t unusual for a girl her age to have a crush, of course, but wasn’t she taking this a bit far? Barnaby’s hair, Barnaby in a suit, Barnaby’s glasses. Post after post after post was full of Kaede’s Barnaby “feels” (whatever those were). The more Kotetsu looked, the more confused he got. If she loved Barnaby so much, why call him a life-ruiner? Why is crying spelled like “creys”? What the hell is an OTP?

Kotetsu’s heart began to sink. All these images of Barnaby and there wasn’t a single Wild Tiger to be found. He sighed heavily. It was bad enough that Kaede thought he was an uncool dad, but for her to think his superhero alter-ego was uncool too? The whole thing was starting to make him understand what “creys” meant. Defeated, he started scrolling upwards in order to put his snooping to an end, but froze. An image post stared back at him through the screen, burning itself in to his retinas. Kotetsu turned as white as a sheet. Is this… How could…. WHAT THE….

“Dad?”

Kaede peered into the family room, searching for her absent father. It was almost time for him to drive her to school, yet she couldn’t find the old man anywhere. She had stepped out for just a moment to deliver something to a neighbor for her grandmother, but by the time she came back, he was nowhere to be found. She turned to resume her search elsewhere, but the sight of her open laptop caught her eye. She groaned. How long had that been sitting there? Her battery was probably on its last leg by now. She went over towards the coffee table to take care of it, but stopped immediately in her tracks.

There was her father, slumped over in a dead faint on the floor in front of her laptop. The screen glowed innocently, displaying a tumblr page featuring fanart of an old veteran superhero locked in a passionate embrace with his handsome young partner. Beneath the intimate image was a caption written by none other than Kaede Kaburagi herself, bolded and italicized for all to see.

_**I ship it.** _


End file.
